Nothing Will Ever Be The Same
by FluteChick2015
Summary: When a glee clubber falls ill, it is up to the docs at SGMWH to save them. I know the summary sucks, but please give it a chance! First crossover so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1 Nothing Will Ever Be The Same

**NOTHING WILL EVER BE THE SAME AGAIN**: A GLEE AND GREY'S ANATOMY CROSSOVER

"Yo Mercedes what's up girl? How you doin'?" Artie asked as he rolled by. "Are you ready to get to rehearsal?"

"I would be if Berry would just shut up for once! Is it too much to ask for that girl to keep her damn trap shut for one day?" The black diva asked.

"I don't know girl, but let's just hurry up and get there so that she does not have an aneurism while waiting. OK?"

The pair walked into the choir room laughing at Artie's joke. When they arrived they saw a horrifying sight~ Rachel on the floor passed out. When Mercedes felt for an absent pulse she and Artie started to worry.

_**Meanwhile at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital**_

"It's like the universe is saying 'Screw you Meredith' and giving everyone else a baby! It's not fair, we did everything right and what do we get? Nothing, absolutely nothing!" Meredith sobbed into Derek's lab coat. He attempted to comfort her, but it was no use.

"I know that I never wanted kids, but when I married you, I knew that I wanted to start a family with you. It's just not fair" Meredith continued to sob. Derek got an idea.

"Mer, I have an idea…" just as he was saying that, his pager went off 911. "Crap, I have to take this, helicopter on the helipad with a 16 year old girl. Apparent aneurism. Do you want to come and assist?"

When the pair got up to the helipad, they saw what a dire state their patient was in. They also saw 12 teenagers with upset looks on their faces. When they saw the two doctors, they assaulted them with a barrage of questions.

"I'm Dr. Sheppard and this is Dr. Sheppard. It appears your friend has had a brain aneurism. She needs to go to surgery now if she wants to live."

**To be continued…**

**A/N: The sooner you all review, the sooner I will update. I will not post another chapter until I get 5 reviews. If I get 10 I will make it really long. 3 **


	2. Chapter 2 That's on You!

**NOTHING WILL EVER BE THE SAME AGAIN: **A GLEE AND GREY'S ANATOMY CROSSOVER

"What do you mean she needs surgery? She was fine an hour ago…" the diva demanded of the young doctors.

"Look, miss, your friend here is bleeding in her brain and we need to stop it right away or else she will die. So if you want your friend to live I suggest that you step out of our way." Meredith said.

"Berry is not my friend. She is just in glee club with us."

**2 Hours Later**

As the members of New Directions entered Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, they looked around for someone who might be able to tell them where Rachel was.

None of the members seemed to care that Rachel was very sick. In fact they did the opposite of care… Puck was hitting on the nurses while Lauren was texting someone. Brittany and Santana were making out while Artie listened to his iPod. Quinn was nagging Finn to go and get her something to eat. Sam was sitting with Mercedes holding hands.

The only one who seemed remotely concerned was Will. He saw how uncaring the rest of the club was and was enraged. He needed to talk to a doctor.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could check on the status of a patient in surgery…" He nervously asked April.

"OK are you the patients immediate family?" she asked him without looking up from the chart she was dictating.

"Um… no but I am her teacher. Her fathers' are not able to come until tomorrow. Please she is like a daughter to me. I need to know if she is OK."

"Well… I am not supposed to release any information to non family members… but I'll make an exception… What is her name?"

"Thank you so much! Rachel Berry is her name. Please let her be OK… please" he murmured to himself.

She typed her name into the computer. "Yes Rachel Berry… she is in surgery right now with Drs. Sheppard. They are excellent surgeons. She should be fine sir."

Relief came over him. He thanked her and went to inform the rest of the club. When he saw that Puck and Lauren were nowhere to be found, he just snapped.

Will cleared his throat and Brittany and Santana stopped making out. Artie took out his ear phones, Quinn stopped bugging Finn and Lauren looked up from her phone. "I just spoke with a doctor about Rachel. She has a brain aneurism and is in surgery as we speak. I just wanted to let you know that if for whatever reason she is not OK, it will be on all of you that you were mean to her. She won't ever know how you really felt and that is on you."

All the kids stared at him in shock. They had never seen Mr. Shue lose his temper with them.

"And for those of you who care… she should be fine." He then went and sat down in a chair and tried to calm himself as the club sat there in shock.

**In the OR**

The monitors blared loudly indicating that Rachel was coding.

"Damn it! Charge the paddles to 200 please. Clear! No change? Charge to 300. Clear! Charge to 350. Clear!" Derek yelled.

**The Waiting Room**

The doctors came out and Will hurried over to them. The members of New Directions looked on to see what was happening.

"How's Rachel? Is she gonna be OK?" He asked urgently.

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait, I could not think of where to go next. What do you think? Should Rachel live or die? 5 reviews and I will update, 10 and it will be this length. I won't be able to check for a couple of days though… Keep those reviews coming! XOXO~ Katie**


	3. Chapter 3 You can not give up!

**NOTHING WILL EVER BE THE SAME AGAIN: ** A GLEE AND GREY'S ANATOMY CROSSOVER

"Miss Berry is in critical condition. While in surgery she coded on the table and is in a coma. I am sorry the only thing we can do is wait and hope she wakes up." The doctor turned on his heel and walked away leaving New Directions in a stunned silence.

Mr. Shue turned to them and in a hateful voice said "I hope you're all happy. You may not have directly caused this, but when you picked on Rachel you made her upset and now she's giving up on life. Think about that the next time you go to make fun of someone. I can't even stand to look at any of you right now." With that he too stalked away from the New Directions.

Quinn was the first to recover from Mr. Shue's blowup. "He's right you guys. We may not have liked her but we were truly awful to Rachel. We need to apologize before it's too late, before she decides to give up."

With the support of the rest of the group, they went to find Rachel's room. When they found it they saw how pale and breakable she looked. The once vibrant and full of life Rachel Berry was now laying in a bed hooked up to so many wires and tubes. An audible gasp was heard from the group. They obviously thought she would look better. She was merely a shell of herself.

Finn was the first to actually approach her. "Rach, if you can hear me, I want you know that we are all here for you. Even Puck is here… We need you to pull through… **I** need you to pull through. No matter what I may have said or done, I always have loved you. We need you to be OK. It is not an option for you not to be OK. You are too important." He kissed her on the forehead and stepped back into Puck's arms where he wept.

Puck tried to comfort the giant, but was no use. Meanwhile Santana of all people stepped up to the bedside.

"Look Berry, I don't like you but that doesn't mean I want you to die. If you die, then who will get all the solos? Who will annoy the hell out of all of us because you got those solos. I may not admit it, but coming to Glee is my favortie part of the day. You can't die and let us all down. Think of all the people who actually **do** like you. There may not be to many, but they care. If you die, you will affect more then just yourself, you will affect the whole town. We all care about you more then you know. You can not give up!" And with that, she stepped away from her bedside, also in tears.

**A/N: The next chapter will be some more, if not all, of New Directions speaking to Rachel. If you did not catch it, I made another reference to Grey's. (When Santana is telling Rachel she can not give up. Cristina told Meredith that when she almost died in the episodes that focused on that.) Anyway, I will not update until I get 10 more reviews! Thanks for being awesome readers! XOXO Katie**


	4. Chapter 4 Please keep fighting!

**Nothing Will Ever Be The Same Again: **A GLEE AND GREY'S ANATOMY CROSSOVER

Everyone was so afraid Rachel was not going to survive this. They knew the odds were in favor of her being OK but that did not matter. This did not happen to them. They were like a family. Almost. They felt like a family, but in reality, Rachel was the one that kept them together and they treated her like crap. Nothing they said now would make any difference in her decision to give up or not. But they could try to change her mind. They could fight like hell to make sure that this never happened to anyone else in their school. Because not know if she would be OK was the hardest part. The waiting game seemed impossible.

Brittney saw everyone crying and did not understand why. Rachel was just sleeping. She would wake up soon. She went over next to the brunette's bed and held her hand. "Rach, we need you to wake up now. Everyone is getting scared, but I know you are just sleeping. I know you're tired but can you please wake up so that everyone will stop crying? I hope you wake up soon Rach. I love you Rach." She stepped away from her bedside and went over to Santana to comfort her.

Surprisingly, Mercedes stepped up to her bed next. "Rachel, I know you and I never really got along, but I think of you as like a sister. An annoying sister, but a sister all the same. You can't give up and leave us like this. Not when you don't know how much we really cared. I'm so sorry Rachel that I said the things I have about you. They were mean and unnecessary. I just hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Please, Rachel, wake up and don't give up on us. Wake up and fight me tooth and nail for all the solos. I'm so sorry Rachel. I let you down and now you're giving up. I'm so sorry." Sobbing, Mercedes leaned into Sam and cried her eyes out.

**A/N: So sorry for the delay. I just started high school and have a lot of homework. That and going to physical therapy and marching band; I don't have much time to do anything other than sleep. If I don't update as much anymore, I'm sorry. And to all the readers who still will read this story, thank you very much! I'm not going to ask for a specific number of reviews because I haven't done my part in getting them. So to anyone who does review~ I love you! But please do review if you can. XOXO~ Katie**


	5. Chapter 5 I think I'm in love with you

**NOTHING WILL EVER BE THE SAME **A GREY'S ANATOMY AND GLEE CROSSOVER

After Mercedes made her heartfelt speech, the New Directions noticed Rachel's eyes starting to open slightly. She was tossing and turning, almost as if she was having a bad dream. Quinn walked over to her bedside and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Rach, are you in there? If you are could you please come on and wake up already? We all feel so bad about the way we have treated you and we want to be able to talk to you when we know you can hear this. Rach, I know I've been so mean to you in the past but I have something I want to tell you… I… I'm in love with you Rach; I have been since I first laid eyes on you. "

A collective gasp was heard throughout the room. Feeling all eyes on her, Quinn sank to her knees and started praying for Rachel to wake up.

"Quinn? Is that really true?" Rachel asked, slowly opening her eyes. "Are you really in love with me? Because I think I'm in love with you too." She smiled. But then, she got a funny look in her eyes and started seizing.

**A/N: Sorry for such the long update time. Ooooooh cliff hanger *evil giggle.* Please review if you like where this is going. Reviews make me more motivated to update… XOXO~ Katie**


End file.
